Western Sexy Times
by Darkredeyes
Summary: Paige's simple touch drives Emily crazy. -AU- My take of what could happen after the western theme dance. Because really who can resist Paige McCullers; not Emily Fields that's for sure.


**I don't own any of the characters from PLL….. **

**Also this is my first ever sexy times so I hope I did okay so please let me know what you guys think.**

**-The Dance-**

The school dance was near its end. The theme had been western and as people where leaving many didn't notice two girls sitting on a haystack in the far corner of the barn.

Paige and Emily were in a secluded area of the barn sitting on a haystack. One of Paige's legs was straight along the haystack and the other was hanging off onto the floor, giving Emily room to lay between her legs with her back against Paige's chest. Emily could tell that Paige was sleeping by the steady rise and fall of her chest and by the soft breaths blowing on her ear. The party was dying down and Emily didn't want to wake up Paige.

To be honest, those soft breaths were kind of getting her worked up, but she fought the feeling that was building up inside of her and instead reached for Paige's hand. Her thoughts were consumed with what had happened earlier when she had arrived at the dance with Spencer and Toby. She had walked in determined to talk to Paige and win her girl back. The only thing she didn't expect was a flirty girl being all over Paige. The next thing she knew was she grabbed Paige's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. In that moment Emily knew she had to tell Paige that she wanted her, that she wanted those puffy drapes, and that she wanted to fight for their future. And when everything was all said and done, they decided to sit on the haystacks and watch other people while they enjoyed each other's company.

As Emily kept playing with Paige's hand she couldn't help but let a small moan out as she felt Paige's warm breath against her neck again. She knew that there was a simple solution to her problem. She could sit across from Paige instead of against her; the thing was, though, that she didn't want to. She liked resting up against Paige. She liked the warm breath against her neck and ear. She liked the feel of Paige's soft breasts pushing against her back or the cold steel of Paige's buckle. She liked that her girl's hand had found its way back around her and slid up under her western shirt and against her warm stomach when she'd settled back down.

Emily looked around the barn and made sure that the other four people in the barn wouldn't be looking she couldn't help but smile to herself, as she put her hand over Paige's as it was under her western shirt and slowly slid it up, enjoying the feel of Paige's soft hand against her skin. She bit her lower lip as she moved Paige's hand so that it was cupping one of her bra-covered breasts. Her nipple instantly hardened and she used her fingers to make Paige's hand squeeze a little. Sighing quietly, she closed her eyes and pressed her thighs together, trying to get a bit of relief. She started to caress Paige's jean covered thigh with her free hand, making sure to rub her thumb lower and lower every time.

"Mmm," she heard a sleepy mumble from behind her. Just the small vibration sent a chill down her spine and directly between her legs which was quickly growing wetter with every passing second.

Emily pushed herself up a little bit so that she could turn her head and look over her shoulder at Paige. She looked around the barn again to make sure no one was paying attention to them; she turned back to Paige and started to brush her lips over Paige's cheek and the corner of her mouth, kissing her soft and slow. Before she knew it, Paige was sleepily participating, exhaling softly against her face as Emily tried to deepen the kiss.

"Mmm, Em," Paige whispered, pulling back a little. Emily's lips persisted though and Paige had to speak between kisses. "What's going on….is the party over…?"

"I want you," Emily said, breathing into Paige's slightly parted lips. She removed her hand from Paige's that was under her shirt and lifted it up to Paige's cheek, drawing the girl back against her so they were kissing again.

Paige once again started participating in the kiss as her body continued waking and charging up. She moaned softly against Emily's lips when she realized where her hand was and gently squeezed Emily's breast, earning a soft gasp from the girl.

"You do realize there are four people still here in the barn with us?" she asked as her other hand snuck around Emily's waist to feel the warm skin of her stomach.

"I don't care Paige I want you…besides they can't see us…," Emily replied breathlessly, tilting her head to the side to give Paige better access to her neck. She could feel Paige's smile against her skin.

"Mmm….you sure" Paige asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay….try to not to moan loud I don't want them catching us in the act…..okay?"

"I promise just touch me already please…," Emily said as she bit her lower lip because Paige's fingers were messing with the button on her shorts to answer properly.

"How bad do you want me to fuck you Em," Paige whispered, stealing a glance around the barn as she saw that the four people have their backs towards them.

"Very badly" Emily, said her breath quivering when she felt the button finally pop open, followed by her zipper slipping down slowly.

"Yeah."

Paige's lips were back on her neck, kissing and sucking as her left hand slipped under Emily's bra and started playing with her nipple.

"Yes," Emily whispered, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you….?" Paige asked as her fingers started rubbing Emily over her damp panties. Her voice was barely a whisper and Emily almost had to strain to hear it. She knew just where to touch and just where to tease, and when she pressed down on just the right spot, Emily's back arched and she hissed quietly.

"Please fuck me Paige….fuck me," Emily quietly pleaded, and that was all that Paige needed.

"Mmmm I love it when you beg," Paige said as her fingers found the top of Emily's panties and slid underneath, instantly coming into contact with Emily's warm wetness.

Emily made a noise in the back of her throat that barely sounded human when Paige's fingers found her clit and pressed down against it. They both froze and looked over where the four people were standing and noticed that they still had their back towards them. Paige began sliding over Emily's clit, her fingers coated in her arousal.

Emily wanted to be naked; wanted to feel her skin against Paige's. Paige's hand continued to move within the confines of her panties though and Emily quickly forgot about wanting to be naked and fucking Paige at the same time. Her body was tense and she could feel the muscles in her stomach tightening more and more the harder and faster Paige rubbed.

Just when Emily thought she might lose it; Paige slid her fingers down her slit and slipped two inside her clenching hold, keeping her palm pressed tight against Emily's clit. Emily opened her mouth, about to scream, when Paige's other hand slid up from under Emily's shirt and covered her mouth tightly. Emily moaned against it, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she came hard against Paige's hand. Paige slipped the bottom joint of her middle finger between Emily's lips, giving her something to bite down on.

She always knew exactly what Emily needed.

It took Emily several minutes to come down from her orgasm and when she did, Paige was kissing along her neck and shoulder, nudging her skin with her nose. Emily kissed Paige's finger and Paige slipped her hand away from Emily's mouth, knowing that it was finally safe.

"That was amazing," Paige whispered. She slid her hand from Emily's shorts, making the girl shudder.

"You're not so bad yourself," Emily panted quietly. She then looked and notice that the four people where still looking away from them. She then rested back fully against Paige and closed her eyes; a huge smile spread across her lips until she felt Paige move and started to stand up. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Just follow me" said Paige as she took Emily's hand and lead her towards the girls' restroom. After making sure there was no one; Paige locked the door and turned towards Emily as she slowly reached towards Emily shirt and started to unbutton it.

"Paige what are you doing" asked Emily

"Taking your shirt off," Paige whispered back. "I need more of you, Em. I need you against me. I need to be inside of you."

"Paige," Emily whispered, getting more turned on by Paige's words.

"Sit up on the counter."

Emily did as she was told and let Paige unbutton her shirt. The next thing she knew, Paige grabbed her hips and pulled her towards the end of the counter so Emily could wrap her legs around Paige's waist. They came face to face and Paige's lips were on her again, kissing them quick and hard. She could feel Paige's jeans vest against her skin and she furrowed her eyebrows as they kissed.

"Off," she mumbled, pressing her palms against Paige's shoulders and pushed the vest off her. Emily started to untie Paige's corset as she let if fall to the ground.

"Better." asked Paige

"Wish I could get you naked," Paige said. She ran her hands along the underside of Emily's thighs and pulled her even closer. "But I know I can't"

"We're already taking enough risks here," Emily replied. "But . . . I needed you. I want you…..touch me"

"Oh god yes…..I'll touch you where ever you want," Paige said against Emily's lips as they began to kiss again. She maneuvered her hand so that it could slip down the front of Emily's shorts again and laughed as Emily tried to shimmy her shorts down over her hips a little. When her fingers finally met Emily's wetness, she slid two inside easily and swallowed down the soft exhale Emily made in her mouth.

"Ride my fingers, baby." whispered Paige

"Oh god," Emily groaned quietly as Paige's fingers filled her again. She started up a slow rhythm, slowly lifting and sliding down again and again.

Paige's quickly kissed her to cut off her moans because Emily would have been screaming out if Paige had not kissed her. Emily did her best to move on those exquisite fingers as she kept moving her hips.

"Baby," Emily whispered with frustration, needing more but unable to do that under their circumstances

"I know," Paige said. "Hold on, Em."

And just like that, Paige started to fuck her fingers hard and fast into Emily's wetness, nearly making Emily tip over from the unexpected movement. She placed the fingers of her other hand on Emily's lower abdomen and used her thumb to stroke over her clit as her other fingers thrust in and out of Emily.

"Oh, fuck," Emily said, as one hand grip the edge of the counter and the other held on to Paige's shoulder.

Another orgasm began to tear through her and once again she had to fight the urge to scream out. Paige's tongue was in her mouth again though, muffling any sounds that were trying to escape. Emily's hips thrust forward a few more times and then stilled completely.

Emily panted as quietly as she rested her forehead against Paige's.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?"

"You're beautiful."

Emily couldn't help but smile as she slowly leaned in and kissed Paige again.

Another minute passed before Paige spoke again. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Emily lifted her head and smiled at Paige before kissing her long and deep, her thumb caressing her cheek.

"I love you too."

**WELL THERE YOU GO GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT…..**


End file.
